Shiro Shirohime
|generation = Hitomi Generation|favoriginal = Doesn't have one.|successorname = None in her interest.|occupation = Idol Student|affiliation = Tōi Tengoku Academy|media = @ShiroShiro|image = Shiro.png|imgsize = 270px|episode = The Drama of TTA ~An Unexpected Release~}} Shiro Shirohime (白姫白, Shirohime Shiro) ''is a Cool Typed Idol attending Tōi Tengoku Academy. She is in her Second Year of Middle School. She uses the brand Moon Maiden She inherited the nickname '''KuroHime '(黒姫, Black Princess) as an aversion to her Family name, Shirohime, White Princess. The main cause of this being her personality. Bio Appearance Shiro has a Dark-ish green to navy blue ombre. She keeps her hair in a loose ponytail; meaning her hair tie is somewhere near the bottom. She has dark purple eyes. Her causal Clothes seem to consist of a black jacket, a yellow to purple ombre crop-top, and a white ruffled short skirt. She often wears heeled boots in which go up to somewhere close to her thigh. Personality She gives almost everyone a cold shoulder. (How she got her nickname, KuroHime) Sometimes even her own family. She thinks badly about the Successor system and the current successors. She finds it weird to take on a name then perform with that name or get credited with a name that isn't yours. She also barely have friends due to how cold she can be. Family Coming from the Shirohime Family, Shiro was raised to be a priestess. She was taught all the traditional rituals and what not, however, due to being a second child, she was allowed to do as she liked; making her older sister despise her. She was never on good terms with her family and still does not intend to be. Her relationship with her older sister is horrible. As long as they cross paths, Yuki; the older sister, will point something out and they would often have a ''small ''chat about it. And her older sister is also quite biased. Coming from a family of 3 siblings; including Shiro, Yuki had always preferred the third to the second. So, Yuki and Yuko; the third sister, would sometimes pick on Shiro making who she is to this day. The reason being, Yuko chose to become a priestess, unlike Shiro who chose to be an idol. Shiro's choice of becoming an Idol upset not only her sisters but her parents as well. However, her parents did not object due to giving Shiro the choice of choosing a separate path. Shiro now lives a happy ''(-ish) '' life in the Tōi Tengoku Academy Dorms. Relationships * Yuki Shirohime - Her older sister. They break out into a fight whenever they cross paths. * Yuko Shirohime - Her younger sister. They aren't on good terms either. Reason being, Yuko is on Yuki's side. * Hoshi Shirohime - Her mother. Hoshi was very glad to have Shiro out of the house. Hoshi had always considered Shiro scum as she chose an Idol's path instead of the traditional path of becoming a priestess. * Yoru Shirohime - Her father. Yoru was the one who gave Shiro the choice of going a separate way. His true intentions were actually to see if Shiro would choose something over family traditions. * Elena Nishimura - The Shirohime family's head servant. Elena and Shiro are on good terms. In fact, Elena is probably the only one Shiro trusts in the Shirohime family. And, if Elena wasn't there for Shiro, Shiro be a puppet under the control of her parents, not having the will to choose her fate. Elena was also a presumed Idol from Tōi Tengoku Academy. Idol Activites Aura TBA Coords TBA Songs TBA Trivia * Her favourite flowers are Lilies. Category:CrystalSora Category:Characters Category:Cool Idols Category:Tōi Tengoku Academy Category:Moon Maiden Category:Students Category:Middle School Category:MSYear2 Category:TTA Category:Idols